gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
.]] El Grand Theft Auto IV, Tambien conocido como GTA IV o GTA 4, es la décimo primera entrega de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Su juego predecesor es Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Lanzado para PSP y PS2. Es el primer GTA que ha salido para "la nueva generacion de consolas", con graficos muy mejorados, motor fisico completamente nuevo e incluso es el primer GTA donde el sol avanza de verdad minuto a minuto, moviendo las sombras de los coches y los edificios. A tan solo una semana de su salida, ya vatio dos records mundiales como videojuego mas vendido y por vender en el dia e su lanzamiento mas de un millon de copias. La historia transcurre en una actualizacion de la antigua Liberty City, en donde Niko Bellic, un ex-soldado de europa llega a America siguiendo "el sueño americano", impulsado por su primo Roman, que le miente, diciendo que vive en una mansion con varios coches deportivos. Durante todo el juego, niko buscara venganza de la gente que el traiciono en la guerra, mientars salva a su primo de toda la gente a la que debe deudas. Historia de Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto IV ha sido un juego polemico incluso antes de que saliera. En 29 de Marzo de 2007, se dioa conocer el primer trailer del juego, y con el toda la espectacion que sigeu recibiendo. En esa epoca, el juego saldria a la venta en el mes de octubre de 2007, pero tras varios retrasos, se aplazo a abril del año siguiente. La gente comenzo a discutir que ciudad era la que representaba GTA IV y muchos negaban que fuera Liberty City, pues no tenia nada que ver con la ciudad de Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Tras descartar que seria la verdadera Nueva York, lso creadores del juego dijeron que se jugaria el la Liberty City que quisieron crear en GTA III, peor que en aquella epoca no pudieron. Salio a la venda el día 29 de Abril para Playstation 3 y Xbox 360. El día de su lanzamiento contó con una Edición especial bastante atractiva. Representa la última generación de juegos de la saga. En esta nueva generación han optado por abandonar el motor físico (physics engine) renderware de la actual generación, por el nuevo motor gráfico presente en Table Tennis "RAGE" ''-Rockstar Advanced Graphics Engine-'' en conjución con el motor físico Euphoria. El juego está ambientado en el año 2008. Tráilers Existen cuatro tráilers, el primero Things will be different (Las cosas serán diferentes), Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial), El tercero, llamado Move up, ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas) y Good Lord, What are you doing? ('' Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?''). Originalmente los deberian existir dos de los cuatro trailers, pero debido al retraso que sufrilo el lanzamiento, cambiando la fecha de octubre a Abril del año siguiente, se hicieron mas trailers. Historia Niko Bellic luchó en la guerra de Serbia cuando era joven; su primo, Roman no peleó en esa guerra porque su madre ahorró dinero para enviarlo a él y a Niko a Liberty City. Niko se negó, ya que quería pelear. En una ocasión, él y un grupo de 14 jóvenes más (todos amigos suyos de la infancia) murieron en una emboscada, debido a que alguien los había traicionado, solamente él y otros dos sobrevivieron. Ya que él no los había traicionado, decidió buscar a los otros dos para vengarse -aunque en el fondo solo quería era una explicación-. Al acabar la guerra, su país quedó destrozado y sumergido en una profunda pobreza. No pudiendo encontrar trabajo, conoció a Bulgarin, quien le ofreció un trabajo como traficante de personas, pero las cosas no salieron bien y un barco lleno de personas se hundió. Niko debió nadar para salvarse, Bulgarin culpó a Niko de hundir el barco para quedarse con las ganancias y este tubo que huir a Liberty City. Luego, decidió unirse a la marina mercante donde pasó 7 meses viajando hasta llegar a su destino. Al llegar a América y reencontrase con su primo se da cuenta de que las cosas no son como lo esperaba, que Román esta lleno de deudas hasta el cuello y que su sueño de vivir tranquilo se viene abajo, ya que debe volver a su vida como criminal y asesino a sueldo, para proteger a Roman y sobrevivir. Jugabilidad Motor fisico y controles *Nuevo physics engine (modelo de física) para las interacciones. *Nuevo motor gráfico. *Nuevo sistema de combate. Historia *El modo decisión, en el que el jugador debe elegir -en ciertos casos- si un personaje muere o no, con sus respectivas consecuencias, como si en un futuro nos agradeciera o si buscara venganza. *Misiones aleatorias: Se trata de misiones cuyos jefes son personajes a quienes salvamos o conocimos en alguna misión, aunque, hay algunos que simplemente aparecen de la nada. Solo se marcan en el radar cuando se pasa cerca de ellos, a determinada hora. Completar estas misiones supone un 2.5% en el avance del juego. *El sistema de importacion y exportacion ahora es diferente de los otros,aqui seran dos personas las que te encarguen los autos,una es Brucie y la otra es un hombre llamado Stevie. *Misiones de asesino: son misiones secundarias a las que se accede por medio de un teléfono público en Alderney. Nuestro contacto dejara armas y blindaje escondidos en un lugar cercano para ayudarnos a completar la misión. Son diez encargos en total, al terminarlos se desbloquea un logro en Xbox 360. Ocio *Habilidad para ver televisión. *Poder quedar con un amigo o con tu novia cuando tu quieras, no ir al marcador en su casa. *Emisoras sin musica, solo dialogo. *Cuando llegues a una nueva ciudad,tendras que entrar a los restaurantes y los bares para que se marquen en el mapa. *Puedes responder a los mails que te envien las empresas,como LoveMeet.net. Novedades *El uso del Taxi como medio de transporte. *Telefono movil manejable y personalizable. Aspectos removidos y Eliminados *El gimnasio y la forma fisica. Ya nos e peude engordar o notificar musculos. *Las bicicletas, quads y vortex han sido eliminados. *El tanque y lso aviones, aqui no existen. *Las misiones de la ambulancia y de la moto de policía. *Misiones opcionales de pintar graffitis. *Habilidades de manejo de auto y moto, la resistencia, la musculatura, la gordura, o el sex appeal. *Tomar fotografías y despues guardarlas. *Desaparición del Ammu-Nation como tienda oficial, has sido sustituidas por tiendas clandestinas. *No hay lanzallamas, granadas a control remoto, minigun, extintor, motosierra, katana o gafas de visión nocturna. Muchos expertos en videojuegos opinan que fueron removidas esas características para darle más realismo y "seriedad" al juego. aunque mucha gente hecha de menos todos estos aspectos. Referencias a GTA 3 *En Algonquin,hay una avenida llamada "Bismarck Avenue".Bismarck podria ser una referencia a St. Mark's Bistro. *Hay dos misiones con los mismos nombres que 2 misiones de GTA 3: "SmackDown" y "Rigged To Blow". Armas El arsenal disponible en GTA IV es reducido comparado con entregas pasadas, contando solamente con armas clásicas -Tales como la "Desert Eagle" y la mítica AK-47 incluyendo una nueva arma sólo disponible al tener un 80% de amistad con Packie McReary: Una bomba que se coloca en los autos y se detona al selecionar "Detonar" en el menu del celular. Los Ammu-Nation fueron borrados por completo, y en su lugar aparecieron tiendas ilegales esparcidas por Liberty City como provedor de armas. Tambien se puede a acceder a comprarlas a Little Jacob al activar su habilidad especial al tener el 80% de amistad, nos venderá armas con descuento al llamarlo y nos encontraremos con él en una ubicación ya antes fijada. Multijugador Online GTA IV es la primer entrega de la saga -de sobremesa- que incluye un multijugador online con variadas formas de juego. Desde "Bombardear la base II", "Encargo de la mafia" -individual y por equipos- "Carrera" y "Carrera GTA" en esta última se puede hacer de todo para ganar la carrera, usar armas y/o cambiar de vehículo esta permitido, "Robo de coches" -disponible individual y por equipos- hasta el "Modo libre" donde se puede explorar la ciudad libremente acompañado por hasta 15 jugadores más. El objetivo secundario -Ademas de el de la misión en sí- es obtener dinero para subir de nivel, con el que se obtiene ropa nueva para cambiar a nuestro personaje online. Esta disponible por PS Network y Xbox Live, contando con menos problemas de carga en Xbox Live. Curiosidades *Curiosamente, casi todas las acciones que podría hacer Niko Bellic, son algunas parecidas a las de Marcus Reed, protagonista de True Crime: NYC, que, también curiosamente, sus respectivos juegos se desarollan en una misma ciudad. *Algunas páginas Webs dicen que habría una batalla entre los diseñadores de Rockstar (GTA) y Activisión (True Crime), de parte de Marcus y Niko, con los respectivos juegos; True Crime: NYC y GTA: IV. Que una vez trae algo curioso: Marcus Reed es el policia y Niko Bellic el ladrón, o antisocial. *Muchas personas señalan que la versión de PC será algo más aliviada que la de PS3 y Xbox 360, por el enorme espacio que debe requerir y la gran calidad gráfica que tiene. *Aparición en el juego de la Estatua de la Felicidad, clara referencia a La Estatua de la Libertad. *Se mencionan varias ciudades de San Andreas y Vice City, pero en el universo de GTA IV las ciudades seguramente serán de otra versión, es decir, que no serán las mismas que en los juegos anteriores.Ej. En Bohan, hay un cartel que dice: Viaje a Los Santos por $299 *En Liberty City (III),las islas eran Portland,Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. Ahora fueron cambiadas a Broker,Dukes,Bohan,Algonquin y Alderney. Logros de XBOX 360 Para LA XBOX 360, se crearon 50 Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV que tienes que hacer para hacer el 100% del juego. Enlaces *Página oficial del juego *Página oficial del juego (En Español) en:Grand Theft Auto IV Category: Saga Grand Theft Auto Category:Juegos Category:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV